Save Me
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kurt gets a call from the school nurse about his sister. She says it's nothing but finds out later that her life could be on the line. He brings her to New York and is suggested to a special doctor. He meets Dr. Blaine Anderson, and as Kurt developes feelings, he has try and save his sister at the same time. He'll do whatever it takes. (He will Save Her... will he?)
1. The Phone Call

**Hey Guys, here's a new story :) I had a free period today and I just got a couple new story ideas :) Yay!**

**Anyway this one, I've been thinking about doing for a while :) I finally got it the way I liked it…**

**Anyway I got this idea from reading the Fanfics on here about Kurt getting ill with like cancer or something. And I figured I'd do something like that ;)**

**This chapter will be with Kurt receiving a call from the school nurse and then leaving work. With his fellow employee's asking questions…. He'll get there next chapter…..**

**But this one is twisted around. I don't think anyone has seen one like this, so I hope you like it :) Enjoy**

Kurt enjoyed his work. But he also loved being a student at NYADA. It was a tight schedule, but he had finally adjusted to it. Schooled ended at 3 and since Kurt was an intern, he'd go in from 3 to 5. Isabelle was perfectly fine with it, he knew about his dream and was happy that it was now a reality.

Isabelle liked Kurt to sit in on meetings. And he enjoyed them. What better meeting than when people talk about fashion for about an hour. It started at about one in the afternoon. Kurt was even chipping in on conversations by giving his opinions on everybody's. And for once, his opinions were valued, outside his family that is.

But then Isabelle's phone rang. The meeting was interrupted, and nobody was expecting a call so they were annoyed with the interruption. Usually if that happened, everyone would lose their train of thought. So, once it rang, everyone exchanged looks and after a matter of seconds, they realized what it was.

Isabelle answered it. She talked for about a minute to the person on the phone, everyone in the room was wondering who was calling. It must have been important to get through into their meeting. There was a deadline after all. Isabelle listened for a moment and then her face turned to Kurt. She didn't look worried and she didn't look happy. It was in between. So everyone was curious.

"Kurt, it's for you." Isabelle told him and then everyone turned their faces to him. He didn't expect this. He hoped nothing was wrong with his dad, but when Isabelle said it was a woman, he relaxed slightly. He took the phone from Isabelle and then put it up to his ear. "Hello?" He said into it and shortly after, the woman spoke.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel?" She asked, "Uh, I'm sorry to bother you, but you're the only one I could reach." She said and Kurt became worried, '_was it Finn?' he thought. _"Um, okay, what's going on? And who is this?" He asked, the least she could do was introduce herself. Kurt could tell she was in a rush, because of her tone. "Oh, my agonizes, I'm the school nurse from McKinley High. I have your sister, Alison Hummel in here." She told him and his heart dropped.

This was serious, what could she be there for? Could she have gotten into a fight? Because, the nurse wouldn't call her if she was just sick. I mean Finn was there wasn't? He still couldn't believe what he was being called about. "Ally? Oh my god, what happened to her? Is she hurt?" Kurt asked, nervously. He was scared, what could have happened to her?

Then everyone in the room became concerned as well. They knew Ally every well, they met her when she visited. Kurt always talked about her, and his dad. All three of them were very close. But the nurse was read to tell him that actual details.. "Mr. Hummel, relax, she's okay. But she did pass out during Glee rehearsal. However, her temperature was elevated and she is dehydrated. She has also been complaining about headaches and by the looks of her, I'd say they're severe." She told him and Kurt swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, what is she okay? What's she doing now?" Kurt asked the nurse, hoping his little sister was alright. It was weird thinking of her like that, they were only a year apart. "Uh, she's fine, she is in my office, sleeping," The nurse told her and Kurt took a calming breath, knowing she was okay. "Are you able to come pick her up? I couldn't reach her father, Burt. And her step brother, Finn is in charge of Glee Club, so he can't do anything." She told him.

Kurt completely understood. Finn couldn't leave and there is no way, dad could leave Washington. Even if he could, it'd take hours, even by plane to get back to Lima. "Yes, I live in New York, so it could be a few hours." Kurt told her.

"Right, that's fine. It'll give her time to rest a little while longer and by the looks of her now, she could use it." Was the last thing she said, before ending the phone call with Kurt. After 20 seconds of just holding the phone, he then handed it back to Isabelle and began to get up from the seat he was sitting on.

"Kurt, what happened?" Isabelle asked him. "Is everything alright?" She was always concerned for him. She really cared about him.

"Yeah, it's my sister. I have to go get her." Kurt said as he got up and was making his way out of the room. Then as he left the room, Isabelle and Chase Madison followed him. "Uh, what happened, did is she hurt? What did the nurse say?" Chase asked him.

"Uh, no, she…" Kurt began, but then realized that Chase asked about what the nurse said. He never said it was a nurse that called him. He curious about that.

"I never said, I was talking to a nurse. How did you know that was who I was talking to?" Kurt asked Chase.

"Uh, who else could it have been, Plus Isabelle said it was a woman." Chase answered and Kurt nodded. "Well, She fainted in Glee Club, her temperature is elevated and she is very dehydrated. I've got to get down there. Is that okay?" Kurt told them.

He had to ask Isabelle if it was okay to leave. They were in the middle of a meeting. "Of course, she's your family. It's fine." She told him and he then rushed into the elevator.

When he was in the car and was on the road he quickly grabbed his phone. And when he was on a stop light, he dialed Rachel's number. She picked up instantly. "Hello? Kurt, is something wrong? Weren't you still supposed to be in a meeting?" Rachel asked, she could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, I'm going to be home late, I have to pick up Ally from the nurse." He told her and her may have skipped a beat also, she didn't expect that. Especially since she knew her. She wondered why Kurt had to go all the way down to Lima. "Oh my god. Is she okay?" She asked, also concerned. Not as much as Kurt, but she cared. She probably knew how concerned and worried must be.

"Yeah, she fainted in Glee. Her temperature is elevated, and she is dehydrated." He told her, he was getting tired of repeating it to everyone. He just wanted to get back to Lima quicker. He needed to make sure she was okay. And to find out what's wrong with her.

_To Be Continued…._

**What did you guys think? Kurt will get to her next chapter and Blaine will either come next chapter or maybe chapter 3. I'm not sure yet.**

**I hope you liked it. And for the record, I don't know how long it would take to drive from NYC to Lima, Ohio. I'm just guessing a few hours like 3-5. I'm not exactly sure and if not. Let's say there was no traffic.**

**Anyway, I know what you're all assuming. And no she does ****not ****have cancer. Just to clear that up. You'll find out what it is probably next chapter.**

**I hope you liked this. I'll try to post the next chapters of my others soon :) But not tonight because I didn't sleep last night and I'm super tired :(**

**I'll post tomorrow, all my extra work is done. And I've come up with more stories and I'm working on them as well as my current ones, plus my new glee roleplay forum.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this ;) please Favorite, Follow, Review and Check out my forum.**


	2. What Happened?

**Hey Here's next chapter, sorry I didn't have it up sooner, but I've been overbooked with school work…. Middle of the year is always the worst :(**

**Anyway, this when Kurt gets to the school and takes her back to New York with him. She tells her everything that has been happening in the last week. **

**I think Kurt will be taking her to a doctor next chapter, and yes it will be Dr. Blaine Anderson, I mean what other doctor would I have Kurt fall for?**

**Anyway I hope you like this :) enjoy**

Kurt was worried out of his mind, he didn't know what else to think. He had a right, Ally was his family, he cared for her as much as he cared for his father and Finn. Ally had always been there for him, now he was going to be there for her. He really wished there wasn't much traffic, but it was New York.

He didn't get to Lima until 2:45 P.M. luckily there was only traffic for about 20 minutes or he'd probably still be in New York. He parked the car and rushed into the building. He knew where the nurse was, he was there quite a few times when he got slushied and nobody would help him clean up.

That was before he had friends of course, he was a freshman at that time. So, he walked in the office. The nurse took one look at him and knew he was Kurt Hummel. "Kurt Hummel?" The nurse asked him and Kurt nodded. He smiled for a second, that he was recognized.

"Alison is in there, I'll go get her." She said as she made her way into the room to go get Kurt's sister. In the room, she was still asleep on the bed, she was out. The nurse shook her gently. "Alison, your brother's here." She said as she began to wake up.

"Kurt?" She asked, groggy. And the nurse nodded and replied, 'yes'. Knowing that she was probably still trying to regain the memories of what happened and what was going on. "Come on Alison, he's in there." She said as she helped her up from the bed.

Ally didn't need any help. She put her hand up to tell her to stop. And she got up onto her feet. "And my name is Ally."

"I think I'll stick with Alison." The nurse said as they walked back into the room that Kurt was in. He smiled when he saw her, but frowned again when he saw how out of it she looked.

As she walked close, she stumbled and Kurt caught her, luckily. "I got you, is she okay?" Kurt asked the nurse an she nodded, assuring him she was okay, even though she didn't know for sure, "Don't worry honey, she's just out of it. I don't think the poor thing has slept in days." She told him and Kurt could believe that.

There were days when she didn't sleep. She was busy. She had cheerleading, football, volleyball, Glee club, drama, dance, school, Kurt was surprised she managed to do it all and be able to go on dates.

"Alright, come on." Kurt said as he left the office, taking Ally with him. She began to become more awake by the minute. It was good for Kurt, because it would be hard to carry her back to the car, along with her stuff.

Luckily she was able to walk. She got in the passenger seat and Kurt got in the driver's seat. They began drive back to New York, however Kurt had to stop at the old house to pick up some of Ally's things, he figured she might as well stay with him and Rachel in New York for a couple of days.

Then they hit the road once again, it was about 5 when they were out of Ohio, it was probably going to be another 2- 3 hours, until they reached New York. Ally was really quiet, but she wasn't sleeping. She wanted to, but fighted to stay away.

Kurt looked over at her and thought he'd say something. He knew he should they hadn't talked for a while and she was awake. "So, who's stuff was that's in your room. I mean, is someone else staying there?" Kurt asked her.

He looked over and smiled for a second that he said something, but frowned when he looked at her for a second. "Sam. He's staying with me, besides, it's better than living in your car." Ally told him and remembered that he had been staying with him, Finn, and Ally last year when they picked him up from Kentucky.

"That's right, you guys started dating right?" Kurt added and Ally nodded. "So, is Rachel waiting for us or something? Does she know?" Ally then asked, thinking of Rachel.

"Yeah, I told her, and she knows what I know. You'll be staying with us for a couple of days, alright?" Kurt told her and she agreed with a much more happier tone. It wasn't an excited tone, but it was a start. "Get some rest, we'll be there in a few hours." Kurt told her and it didn't take long for her to fall a sleep again.

She stayed asleep until they arrived back at Kurt and Rachel's apartment in Bush Wick. When Kurt woke her up, she was in better condition than when he first saw her. She looked more refreshed, she probably did need the sleep.

They walked into the apartment, it was about seven and Rachel was on the couch waiting for him. "You're back, and you got her?" Rachel said and was happy he was home. And happy that one of her best friend's was okay as well.

"Hey Rachel." Ally said greeting her and they hugged, Rachel could sense that she really wasn't well. She felt very warm, when their skin touched. Rachel also noticed she looked tired, but she knew at least she didn't look to bad.

Kurt and Rachel had her sit down on the couch. "So, how's NYADA?" Ally asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ally, what happened? I mean what's going on, I've never seen you like this before. You look really bad." Kurt said, it might have been maybe the wrong words to use, but he wasn't wrong. "Thanks, I feel a lot better."

"Come tell us." Kurt insisted, and Ally thought she might as well tell them what's been going on. "Alright, well it started probably a week ago. But it really hit it's peak today."

"I had been feeling bad all week, but not as I did today." Ally said, narrating her back- story. "Anyway, ever since this morning, I felt like crap. I mean the first thing that happened when I woke up was vomit."

Ally told them. Then once I stopped, I felt better, but once I got school. It got bad again." She continued. "I mean I kept forgetting what I was doing. I could barley remember anybody's name. I mean Marley came up to me and I might have accidently called her Rachel." She told them and Rachel laughed.

She had to, Marley was basically the new Rachel in Glee. She thought it was funny. "But I caught it, right away. Then I remember getting this pounding headaches in Math class, I could barley focus." She told them, Kurt found that to be normal.

"But you used to get those all the time. I mean they are common, especially for dyslexics. They work when you try to think too hard." Kurt said, but Ally shook her head. She knew it was more than it just being a normal dyslexic headache. It was worse, it felt like someone was beating a drum from inside his head.

"Then, I got to Glee, and it got bad, it got really cold, but I could stop sweating. And I was really dehydrated. But I couldn't drink anything because it'd come right back up. Then we had to practice "Titanium". Jake and I were the lead vocalists, and as we picked up on the dance. I began to lose it, and then everything went black." She explained.

"I remember Finn carrying me to the nurse, she examined me and then asked me who she could call to pick me up." Ally told them.

"And she called me last, right?" Kurt asked and Ally nodded. "Yeah, then I went to sleep and don't remember waking up until you came and got me." She said and they looked at each other.

"Rachel go get some juice from the kitchen." Kurt told her and Rachel walked over to the kitchen. Kurt then began to feel her forehead. She felt very hot, very hot. Maybe she was a hundred and three degrees, he didn't know.

"You're really burning up, but you seem cold." He said and she nodded. Rachel then came back with a bottle of orange juice. Kurt handed it to her, but Ally refused it. "No, I'm fine." She said, but she wasn't she was as hungry and thirsty as hell.

She didn't want to eat, because it end up in the toilet. But Kurt made her drink and it and just her luck, it stayed down. "She regained some color to her face again.

Rachel and Kurt then helped her to bed and she drifted off to sleep again, she could use it she was really bad, this wasn't a normal sickness.

Kurt knew it too, just by the looks of her, he knew he'd have to take her to a doctor. "You need to take her to a doctor." Rachel said, and Kurt was just thinking that. "I know Rachel, but I don't know any around here." He said.

"There's the NYC hospital just a few blocks away, it's close. You can probably call and make her an appointment for tomorrow. We need to find out what's wrong with her, It could be very serious." Rachel said and of course, Kurt agreed.

He was as worried as he could be for her. Maybe even more. This seemed worse than when his father was stuck in the hospital, at least they knew what he had, So far Ally, himself and Rachel knew nothing. They had to find out what's going on. So, Kurt grabbed the phone and made an appointment for tomorrow at noon.

**What did you guys think? I finally got this up, I almost finished it yesterday, but my computer shut down on me and I lost this whole thing.**

**So, I had to re- write the whole thing. I actually like this version better, but anyway. Kurt will meet Blaine next chapter and you will find out what Ally has. :)**

**It's something that I rarely see on TV and I've never seen so far on any Fanfictions. I'll try to write it tomorrow, along with updating 'Glee Meets Dr. Anderson'. (Haven't updated that in a while)**

**Anyway, I pretty much have this whole story figured out, Finn and Burt will be included in some later chapters. Along with Sam as well.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll try and post another update soon. Promise, hopefully by the end of the weekend.**

**Anyway, Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. And I'd appreciate it if you'd share my story. :) Thank you.**

**And check out my Forum too, the link is on chapter one ;) Please check it out.**


	3. A Doctor & The Illness

**Hey, here's the next chapter! The one you've probably been waiting for, I finally wrote it. Sorry it took so long :)**

**I was going to finish it last night, but I got really sick :( and the Golden Globes were on….**

**Anyway, in this chapter we find out what's wrong with Ally. I know you all have been wondering…**

**Anyway, Kurt takes her to the doctor to get tests done and meets her doctor, Dr. Blaine Anderson and… who are we kidding it's love a first sight :D**

**Anyway, please enjoy :)**

Kurt could barley sleep that night, he was so worried about Ally. It took him 2 hours until he managed to fall asleep. But he only managed to get 6 hours, waking up at 8 A.M.

Kurt couldn't wait until the doctor appointment, it would probably be the only doctor appointment he'd look forward to. He hated going doctors offices and hospitals, even if the appointment wasn't for him. He just couldn't wait to find out what was wrong with Ally.

However, on the other hand, the thought of finally finding out was making his stomach turn. He couldn't imagine finding out that she had cancer or something. He hoped it wasn't serious, but he knew it probably was, considering the state she was in.

He knew she wasn't going to like the idea of going either. She hated doctors has much as he did, and he knew she was going to have to get tests done. Ally would to, so it was going to be hard to get her there. His father Burt, always had to trick Kurt into getting him to a doctor, but he wasn't going to try that.

She could always tell when he was lying, so he had to be honest. He got up at around nine, Rachel was in the kitchen, making a quick breakfast before she went out looking for a job. She was about to leave, when she saw Kurt walk into the kitchen, he looked restless, which he was. Rachel first thought was, _'Please don't tell me he's sick too!'_

He wasn't as sick as Ally was, he wasn't sick. But he was really tired. He hadn't been sleeping well, even before he received the call. "You're not sick too, are you?" Rachel asked and Kurt shot her a dirty look. He wasn't sick, he hadn't been sick in forever. Rachel caught the look and took as he was telling her to shut up. "Sorry, just don't look good." Rachel said, and then began to leave the apartment. But Kurt stopped her.

"Rachel! I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Kurt said, agonized as he sat down in the kitchen. Rachel knew Kurt has been stressed out, but it must have been more than she knew. Kurt looked like he was about to break down into emotions. "Kurt, just get some sleep." Rachel told him, even though she knew it wasn't a possibility.

"Rachel, I can't, I barley slept at all last night." He told him and she was sure that he was worried, especially about Ally. He had reasons to be. She had never looked so bad, and with the history in his family, this was probably serious.

"Don't worry, she's probably fine," Rachel told him, but she didn't really know. She hoped she was right. "I got to go, see you later." Rachel as she left the apartment.

Ally didn't wake until 11:30, her appointment was in less than 2 hours and convincing her that she was going was probably was going to take an hour.

So, she looked into the room she was sleeping and saw that she was awake, just laying on the bed. She looked better, but not by much. When she saw him, Kurt smiled, and she smiled back for a second.

He then walked into the room and sat on the bed with her. "Hey, feeling better?" Kurt asked her as she attempted to sit up. "A little, I've just been over working myself lately." She told him, but he knew there was more. "Yeah, well, you have a doctor's appointment at one." Kurt told him and her eyes widened for a second.

It was so quick that Kurt didn't even notice it. "Kurt, I'm okay, I've just been every tired and you know I'm advanced classes so, my brain is kind of over worked." She told him, but he knew it wasn't just that. "We have to make sure, now come on." He told her.

She sighed, but then look up at him. "Well, at least you didn't try to trick me into going there, like dad always did." She stated and they both laughed. "Yeah, you and I both know, that wouldn't have worked." Kurt added before leaving the room.

About an hour later, it was 12:30, Kurt and Ally had to leave. Luckily, she usually got ready quickly. She never wore make- up, which was convenient, it would have taken too long to put on. Once they left the apartment. They got in a cab and it took them to the hospital.

The ride took twenty minutes, when they got there, Kurt signed his sister in and they took a seat in the waiting room. She was called back 5 minutes later. "Alison Hummel." A nurse called and both Kurt and Ally got up and followed her back to an exam room.

"Alright, I'll go get your doctor, it'll be a few minutes. Just take a seat on the examination table." The nurse told her as she left Kurt and Ally alone in the room.

Ally sat on the examination table and Kurt sat on the chair beside it. "Am I supposed to put on the gown?" Ally asked her brother and he shook his head. He didn't know, but he could tell she didn't want to put it on.

The a minute later, the most handsome man alive walked into the room. At least that was how Kurt described him. He was tall, but a few inches shorter than Kurt. He had blue eyes, black hair that was gelled back and his face was just perfection. "_She always gets the handsome doctors."_ Kurt thought.

"Hi Alison, I'm Dr. Anderson," He said introducing himself and then looked to the corner where Kurt was and was taken away of how handsome he was. "And how might you be?" Blaine asked him.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." Blaine said, shaking his hand. "So, are you Alison's brother?" He asked him and he nodded.

"Alright, you can call me Blaine." He said looking at both of them. "Do you prefer Alison or…?" Blaine started to ask her.

"It's Ally." She told him and he smiled. "Alright, so what are the symptoms that you've been experiencing?" Blaine asked.

Ally was about to speak when Kurt answered for her, "Her temperature's been elevated, she's fainted a couple of times, she's been dehydrated. She has had some bad headaches recently." Kurt explained and he wrote it down on her chart.

"Uh, have you had any hearing lose recently?" Blaine asked, but Kurt thought it was a strange question. But Ally nodded and replied, "Yeah, on and off, but only a few times." She said, but Kurt didn't think it was anything to worry about.

"She lost her hearing temporarily a few years ago, I'm sure it's nothing." Kurt added, but Blaine wrote it down anyway. "Any memory loss or vision loss?" Blaine continued.

"Vision no, but I have been forgetting things. But then later I remember them." She said. "Short term or long term?" He asked and she told him it was short.

Kurt was beginning to get worried, she had never had memory loss before. But Blaine continued his questions. "Have you been feeling depressed?" he asked and she thought for a moment.

"Does, 'now' count?" Ally asked and Kurt laughed under his breath. Blaine could tell she was both joking and she was actually asking. "No honey, around and after this all started." He told her and she answered for real. "Uhh, no. But I have been stressed out." She told him.

"Why?" He asked as he wrote down more notes. "I'm involved in the arts so I'm constantly practicing, and the fact that I'm dyslexic and I'm in advanced classes." She told him and he nodded.

"Alright, just let me examine a few things." He told her and she nodded. He examined her ears, to make sure there was no infection. There wasn't. He checked her blood pressure, which was slightly elevated, but continued with a normal exam.

"Alright, now you're going to need a blood test." He told her and she got nervous. But not as much as usual. Normally, he'd panic, but she was calm. Her eyes widened. Kurt was starting to get concerned. Her behavior has changed.

"Relax, it'll be quick." Blaine told her, because he saw her eyes widen. She rolled up her sleeve and Blaine wiped the area he was going to puncture.

Kurt rubbed her hand for a quick a second. Kurt heard her hiss has the needle was injected into her skin and it made it's way into a vein. He pulled it out, once he got the perfect amount of blood he needed. Kurt wondered if Blaine had a clue, to what she had, but was afraid to ask, so he didn't.

Blaine left to go test the blood. He left them in the room for many minutes as the blood was tested. He came back into the room with the results about 20 minutes later.

Kurt and Ally could tell by the look on his face, that he had bad news and Kurt didn't know if he could handle it. "Well, we are going to need to a CT scan." Blaine told him and even though it didn't shift Ally's worry, it did Kurt's.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked him and Blaine sighed because he had to tell him the news. This was the worse part of the job, bringing bad news. "Well, we not 100% sure of what Ally has right now, the CT scan will confirm it." Blaine told him, but Kurt knew there was something he was hiding from him.

"But, what is it?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked down as he sat on his stool. "Well, from what I can gather from Ally's symptoms, and the results of the blood test." Blaine started, Kurt wanted him to get to the point. He was building up his nerves more.

Kurt was shocked Ally's wasn't. "And?" Kurt said and Blaine frowned, and Kurt knew it wasn't good.

"Ally has a brain tumor." Blaine told him and the whole room went silent.

_To Be Continued…_

**What did you guys think? I'll try and have the next chapter up soon, but I'm sick again and I have school so I don't know. :(**

**Anyway, I have never seen a story on here with somebody from Glee getting a brain tumor, so I thought I'd try it out. ;)**

**By the way, I'm not a doctor, I get all my information from Google and Bing, so don't judge me if my information is wrong.**

**Anyway, to anyone who's read my story "The Adventures Of Klaine", I'm trying to figure out next chapter for it. :)**

**I've made a poll, it's on my profile page. Please vote, it closes Wednesday!**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow, Review and join my Glee forum. (It called the 'The World Of Glee) Thank You :)**


	4. The Brain Tumor

**Hey guys, here's next chapter. The Conclusion to the last one anyway! Sorry it's been a while. **

**It's been a long week and I've been updating my other stories. **

**Anyway, this when after Kurt finds out that Ally has a brain tumor. They have a conversation and so does Kurt and Blaine. This is where his feeling for Blaine start :) Yay!**

**So for all you Klaine lovers, which are probably the only ones reading this. Lol, you'll probably love this one ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this. :)**

_Previously on 'Save Me'…_

_"Well, we are going to need to a CT scan." Blaine told him and even though it didn't shift Ally's worry, it did Kurt's._

_"What? Why?" Kurt asked him and Blaine sighed because he had to tell him the news. This was the worse part of the job, bringing bad news. "Well, we not 100% sure of what Ally has right now, the CT scan will confirm it." Blaine told him, but Kurt knew there was something he was hiding from him._

_"But, what is it?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked down as he sat on his stool. "Well, from what I can gather from Ally's symptoms, and the results of the blood test." Blaine started, Kurt wanted him to get to the point. He was building up his nerves more._

_Kurt was shocked Ally's wasn't. "And?" Kurt said and Blaine frowned, and Kurt knew it wasn't good._

_"Ally has a brain tumor." Blaine told him and the whole room went silent._

"What?" Kurt asked in complete shock, he hoped by any means that he miss heard Blaine. He hoped it was the worry and stress, but it wasn't. He heard Blaine correctly. "A brain tumor?" Kurt asked, in a shockful tone.

"Well, yes, by the looks of her symptoms, but we won't for sure if she has one, or how big it is until we do a CT scan, so we'll do that right away. Blaine told him, but it didn't ease Kurt's worry. "I have to see when we can give Ally the scan, I'll be right back. Then Blaine left the room.

Kurt turned to his sister, who didn't seem too surprised or worried. She seemed like she was hiding something. Especially when they took her blood she looked like she could have cared less. "Ally?" Kurt asked, getting her attention; trying to break the silence.

"I didn't want you to find out this way." She said and Kurt nearly lost it. He couldn't believe that, that must have knew about it and pretended she didn't know anything. And that she didn't get help or tell anybody.

"You knew about this?" Kurt asked, in a slight anger tone. Then she finally looked up at Kurt. "Not exactly, it wasn't diagnosed, but I kind of knew. It was pretty obvious of what I have." She told him and he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I had memory loss, short term, massive headaches, I've felt dizzy and once or twice almost fainted during cheerios practice…" Ally started, but Kurt cut her off when she began to talk about losing consciousness in cheerleading practice. "Yes, but Coach Sylvester's routines are difficult and do also do football, when you get rammed into." Kurt added.

"Let me finish." She said and Kurt stopped talking and let her continue. "I've had some concentration issues, and well, I did a little research, I heard that brain tumors are common for dyslexics, which I am." Ally continued. "And it also increases temperature, and I've been incredibly tired." Then Kurt tried to interject, but she stopped him.

"And don't say it's because I take some advanced classes and I have this disability, because I've been fine with it since Freshman year." She warned and Kurt closed his mouth and didn't say another word.

"I just, just can't believe this." Kurt said and felt like he could just break down. She had always been the strong one, this shouldn't be happening right now. Then Blaine walked back into the room, with Ally's charts.

"Well, we are all clear for the day, so we can do the scan now." Blaine said, Kurt and Ally then followed him out of the examination room and to another room. They were met by another doctor who was, tall, he also seemed similar.

"Ally, Kurt, this is doctor Rutherford." Blaine told them and it dawned on them. Well least Ally recognized him. "Matt?" She asked. And it took another second for hi to recognize him. "Oh, I never thought I'd see you two." Matt said and then Kurt remembered him.

Matt was in Glee Club with them at McKinley, like 3 years ago. It was when Kurt was a sophomore and Ally was a freshman. He dated Ally for a few months. That year, Matt was a senior and he graduated. They never knew he became a doctor.

"You three know each other?" Blaine asked and they all nodded.

"He went to our high school like 3, 4 years ago," Kurt said. "And we dated." Ally added and then the room went silent for a moment as the moment became awkward. "Okay, Matt, can we give Ally a CT scan?" Blaine asked him and Matt nodded.

They got Ally in one of those hospital gowns and then started the scan. Blaine and Kurt went in other room while Matt did the scan. Blaine noticed Kurt's worry and attempted to comfort him. "Don't worry, we are going to do the best we can to help her." Blaine told him.

Kurt smiled, he really liked Blaine. Seemed like a very good doctor, and a very handsome one too. He normally hated doctors, but this one caught his eye. But he couldn't he had to focus on the more important matter; Ally.

"I know, she's strong, she always has been. But I don't know, I mean brain tumors are as impossible to cure as cancer." Kurt said and Blaine frowned, then he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I promise, I'll do anything I can to save her. And I'm sure you and the rest of her family will too." Blaine told him and he nodded.

Then the CT scan was completed. Blaine told Kurt to go get Ally and he give them the results back in the exam room. And Kurt did so.

10 minutes later, they were in the exam room as they were before and Blaine was ready to look at the results. "Okay, it is a brain tumor." Blaine started and the Hummels were just brain dead, they still couldn't believe it.

"However, it is early, and the tumor isn't too big. So the possibilities are very good for you." Blaine told Ally and she nodded. "And we can treat you hear, you should be just find. I do recommend that she takes it easy, like stays out of school and doesn't do too much." Blaine said and they both nodded.

"We will do a scan every week to see the process of the tumor, and we will still have to determine the cause so we know what treatment is right for Ally." Blaine said and they both nodded.

"For now, you two can leave. Kurt, I'll give you my number, call anytime if have any questions or if something happens." Blaine told him and he nodded.

Then Blaine left the room, so did Ally and Kurt. Blaine had seen deaths from all kinds of tumors and cancer, but he wasn't going to let it happen this time. He was going to do no matter what it took to save this one. He knew how much Kurt depended on him. He felt something when he was talking to Kurt, he didn't know what it was for sure, but he knew he had to do something. Anything to help the Hummels.

**What did you guys think? So sorry it took me forever to update this one, I was updating my other stories. **

**Plus, just had my own doctors appointment… lucky for me I'm fine, but that means I return to school :(**

**But, now I'm better so I will try to do more, but I've missed a lot at school so I might not update for the next day or two :(**

**But Glee returns Thursday, FINALLY! :D**

**Anyway I hoped you liked this one, personally I thought it could have been better, but oh well, this is what I got for this one. **

**Next chapter will be better. It will have some Burt in it, and possibly Finn too :)**

**Anyway, Please Favorite, Follow and Review :) And check out me Glee roleplay forum, on this site. ;) Thank you**


	5. Telling Burt

**Hey guys, I finally got a chance to update this story :)**

**Sorry it took so long, I didn't really know what to do for here, but it came to me this morning. I basically had a free period, I love substitute teachers! :)**

**That's when this chapter hit me. I started writing actually writing this chapter at Lunch and then I didn't stop. I continued when I got home.**

**Yeah, hope you like this. This was all in a day's words, literally ;)**

**So enjoy :) And this chapter has a little Burt and Finn!**

It had been a week since Kurt was given the news about Ally's brain tumor and the past week went on slow and it was hard. Kurt forced Ally to take off school, but he couldn't take off work or school.

He spent all day worrying about her, praying that she wouldn't have seizure when he and Rachel weren't in the house. He couldn't take her to his classes, she was a real NYADA student until next year.

When he went to Adam Apples rehearsal, it was much easier. Adam was nice enough to let him bring her to watch, but he didn't tell him the entire situation; He wasn't ready for that yet.

Kurt hadn't told his family, let alone Adam. He barley wanted to tell Rachel, but he had no choice in that matter, but he had to beg her not to tell Brody or anyone about it.

He didn't want the whole school or all his employees and his boss finding out, and taking pity on him and his family. It was going to be harder to tell Burt, their dad had already had a heart attack, they didn't need another one. They didn't need anymore medical problems, period.

And Finn; what was he going to tell Finn? Finn would freak out, no drought about it. Finn didn't handle many things well, especially something like this. They just needed to find the right time.

Kurt got home early that day, it was Thursday, so he didn't have to work. He saw Rachel was there and didn't look to happy. She seemed stressed. "Rachel, what happened? Is Ally okay?" Kurt asked concerned. Rachel sighed before answering.

"She is fine, nothing medical or mental." Rachel said, unsure if she was using the right terms.

"Then what's wrong?" Kurt asked, then confused. "You better ask her, because she won't tell me." Rachel told Kurt. He rolled his eyes and went in.

He saw her laying in bed, she looked exhausted and depressed. When Ally noticed Kurt, she looked up. Kurt smiled and sat on her bed next to her. "Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked and she sat up.

"In what way? Medically or Personally?" Ally asked and Kurt laughed. "Both," Kurt said. "But medically first." Kurt added, hoping nothing medically was wrong.

"Medically, I'm fine. Everything is normal, well except I'm tired and I have a brain tumor." She answered. "I know, is that what's bothering you? I know this is hard, but I promise you will get through this." Kurt told her.

"I know, but when can I go back to school? I missing all of my senior year, I want to be there for the glee club and my friends." Ally asked.

"I know, but I'm just afraid of getting call from Finn or the nurse saying that my sister had a seizure." Kurt said and she rolled her eyes.

"If you told Finn, he could keep an eye on me. He is directing the Glee club." Ally pointed out.

"Yes, but not all day, I think for now its best if you stay here with me, but I promise you will be there with them for regionals and nationals. And we are all going to the wedding next month." Kurt told her and she nodded.

"Okay, but that wasn't what was really bothering me." Ally said, and then Kurt frowned. "Then what?" Kurt asked.

"You asked if something was bothering me personally." she added. Then she grabbed her phone. " I got this voicemail from dad today." Ally told him as she hot play so Kurt could listen to the voicemail.

_**'Ally, its dad. I got a call saying you've been out at school for over a week and you in New York with Kurt. And I'm concerned that neither I or Finn knows what's going on, especially after an event of fainting. So I'm coming up to get some answers, should be there by six. Bye.'**_ And then voicemail ended. The room was still and silent.

"Oh my god, what am I going to tell him?" Kurt said, basically freaking out. "Uh, maybe the truth?" Ally suggested, even though at the moment, that was out of the question.

"No. There's got to be another option. Uh, you could be helping me with dancing?" Kurt suggested.

"You took me out of school for a week so I could help you dance after I passed out doing it in glee. And I'm teaching it to someone who goes to an art school where they teach that professionally. Great plan!" Ally pointed out.

Kurt rolled his eyes, when she ended the statement with sarcasm. But he knew she was right and they needed something different. "Uh, this would be a lot easier if we were giving reasons to Finn." Kurt said as Ally picked up her phone.

"We might have to." She said and Kurt's eyes widened. "What do you mean"? Kurt asked, in a slight frightened tone. "I just got a text saying, _**'Hey, are you okay? What's going on? Burt and I will be at Kurt's apartment in an hour. -Finn'**_" Ally told him, reading the text aloud.

Then they both exchanged terror looks. "Okay. One hour to come up with a good lie. Damn, with only Quinn and Santana were here, and if you could come up with one." Kurt said.

"I Know, but its not easy to really focus at the moment." Ally said and Kurt nodded. "Sorry, but what are we going to do?" Kurt asked. "I don't know, does Rachel have any ideas?" Ally asked and Kurt smiled.

They then left that room and found Rachel in the living room. It took ten minutes to explain the whole situation. "Okay, it'd be easier to tell them what's going on, but if you two are really strong about lying, then I will help." Rachel told them.

They were thankful for her, Rachel came in handy at times, when she wasn't worrying about Brody or her career. "Finn will be easy to trick, but Burt, he is smarter." Rachel started.

"Okay, now that you've stated the obvious, can you get on with the plan, we got 30 minutes or less until they get here." Ally said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, just say it was a lot of stress and lack of sleep. And maybe stressed was caused by the long separation. Burt has said you two have barley been apart since Burt and your mom adopted her." Rachel told them.

They nodded, they thought it was pretty good idea. "Okay, I guess that can work." Kurt said and Ally nodded in agreement.

Then 20 minutes later, Kurt had gotten dinner ready and then there was a knock on Kurt's door. He knew it was Burt and Finn. He went and answered it.

Kurt smiled when he opened the door, and gave his father a hug. "Dad, it's great to see you. How's Washington?" Kurt said.

"The same." Burt answered and then Finn gave Kurt a hug. "Nice to see you too Finn." Kurt said and then once both men entered, Kurt closed the door. Ally and Rachel then entered the living room.

"Hey dad." Ally said as she sat down on the couch along with Rachel. "Alright, now I'd like to know what's going on." Burt said.

"I mean I get calls from the school and Finn that my daughter hasn't been in school in over a week. I found a voicemail from last week that she passed out in the middle of class, and nobody, not even Finn knows anything. I had to find out from the school nurse that my son got her and took her all the way out here." Burt finished.

Kurt knew this was going to be a long fake explanation. "Well, she's been tired, I mean she has been pushed a lot in Glee and Cheerios lately. And Ally has been stressed out, you know because of her being in Lima and I'm in New York." Kurt said.

Finn seemed very convinced, which wasn't a surprised, but Burt still had many questions. "I understand, but you two were apart when you were at Dalton and she was stuck at McKinley." Burt added.

"But we saw each other at night. Everyday after school." Ally said.

"For like 5 minutes, but then there was New Direction practice, Warbler practice, actual school, Cheerios, Football, and whatever. You two barley saw each other on weekends, let alone after school everyday." Burt added and then they were stuck.

They didn't know what else to say. "And the fainting? What was that?" Finn asked.

"Like I said, I was tired." Ally answered, hoping that they were saved.

"Yeah, but your English teacher and many of your other ones said that you're losing focus and you're testing poorly." Burt said and none of them knew how to explain that.

"Uh, my dyslexia is back….?" Ally tried, but it was no use.

"Kurt, Ally, all I want is the truth. What is happening?" Burt said. Kurt and Ally exchanged looks and nodded.

"Dad, Finn, Ally has a brain tumor." Kurt told them. "That's why she fainted, has been losing focus, been forgetful and everything. I've kept here for the past week to keep an eye on her." Kurt explained.

Finn was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, neither could Burt, but he seemed less alert than Finn was.

"Good. I'm glad you are taking care of her Kurt. How bad is it?" Burt asked. "We caught it just in time, the doctor said she's going to be okay, but they don't know the main cause of it yet." Kurt told him and he nodded.

Kurt could tell that something was wrong with Burt too. He knew something he, Ally and Finn didn't know. "Kurt, Finn, Ally, I have go to tell you something too."

Burt said and they didn't like the sound of that. "I have prostate cancer." He said and it hit Kurt and Ally like a bullet.

Finn didn't know what to think anymore, his world was crumbling right before him, but Kurt was shattering more than it ever has.

"I think I'm going to die." Kurt said.

"Don't worry, it was caught early, they have the perfect treatment and the cure rate is one hundred percent." Burt said, and they all felt slight relief in there chests, but not entirely.

They still had to deal with that and Ally having a tumor. "She is going to live, right?" Finn asked and Ally frowned.

She wanted to live so badly. But in reality, she knew there was slight chance of that and she was terrified. And she didn't know if they could save her, but she wanted to believe that more than anything.

But she wasn't going to let Kurt see her fear, he loved that she was so strong about it. And had faith that she'd survive. "Yes, I know she." Kurt said and she smiled.

"I guess, I'll be staying here for a while. I think there is an open a apartment downstairs." Burt said and they all smiled. Now they had another thing to worry about.

**So what did you guys think? I thought it turned out good, considering I wrote it all today. Anyway, I wasn't originally going to do a wedding chapter, but I think I have to now :) **

**That will either be next or up coming! The wedding episode is on Thursday and I'm excited my favorite ****girl**** from the Glee Project is guest starring! (Ali Stroker… in case you wanted to know)**

**Anyway, Blaine will be in next chapter guaranteed! So I probably won't have the wedding chapter next. It will be later, but whatever I do we'll have to see. ;) **

**Okay, I'll probably update 'No Tears And No Fears' and 'The First Cut' next, haven't updated those in like forever!**

**And I thought It'd be good for this story to get into Burt's Prostate Cancer, luckily he won't die from it. THANK YOU RYAN MURPHY!**

**Anyway, they'll hopefully be updated in the next few days or when I get up to it. I know what I'm doing for those so, hopefully they'll be up soon :)**

**But for now, Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and Share! :) TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS SO FAR! :D**


	6. Bone Marrow

Kurt was really stressed out that he started not to go to school. And work as well. This whole brain tumor thing was really bad for the whole Hummel family.

Telling Burt and Finn was really hard, but he was glad he did, but what made it even worse was now he knew that his dad had prostate cancer. The last thing Kurt needed was another family member with a critical medical condition.

His father said it was caught early and it was 100% guaranteed that he'd be cured, you never really know until it's gone and this added the worry to Kurt. He now had to worry about his sister and father, even though worrying about Burt wasn't Kurt's concern.

Now Burt and Finn decided it'd be good for them to stay in New York for a little while, since they found out. It gave Kurt time to go to school and work, however he wasn't doing that.

What made it worse was that they still didn't know the cause of her brain tumor. It was killing Kurt to watch his sister suffer and them not knowing what the cause of her illness is. He wanted her to get better so badly it hurt. And then the phone rang…

Kurt rushed to the phone. "Hello?" He said, once he answered the phone, hoping it was Blaine with some news. Lucky for Kurt, it was. "Hi Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson." Blaine said, informing Kurt who it was.

"Thank god! Did you find out anything behalf my sister? Or my father?" Kurt asked. "Uh, nothing on your father, remember, you brought him in yesterday. And about Ally, can you and Ally come to the office to talk with me?" Blaine asked.

"No problem." Kurt said. "What time?" He asked. "Uh, I'm free at the moment, so how about in 20 minutes?" Blaine suggested and that worked for Kurt. He'd just grab Ally and get to the hospital. "Sure. See you in twenty minutes." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

He then went into Ally's room and found her laying on her bed, on her phone. "Hey, we have to go to the hospital. "Why? Is it something wrong with dad? Or me?" Ally asked, she was becoming every aware of both situations.

Kurt frankly didn't know which would scare her more, something wrong with her or their dad. "Uh, dad's fine. They don't have results on him yet, but Blaine wants us to come down to talk with him about you." Kurt told her and she nodded.

"Okay." Ally said and got up off the bed. She grabbed her jacket and shoes and left her room, following Kurt. That was when Burt came into the living room with Finn and they were wondering where they were going. "Where are you two going?" Burt asked.

"Blaine wants to talk about Ally at the hospital." Kurt told him and Burt nodded. "I'm coming too." Burt said. "No, dad, you need to rest." Kurt said, he was worried about his father, more than ever.

However, if Blaine had anything news about his daughter's tumor, he was going to be there; it'd be the same way he would be there if it was Kurt with it. "No! She's my daughter. I coming, I'm part of this now. Hell, I should have been part of this from the beginning." Burt said and Kurt nodded.

"I'm guessing you want to come too Finn?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "Yeah, unless you don't want me to." Finn said. "Come on! I guess this is a family trip to the hospital." Kurt said and they all left.

The drive to the hospital took 15 minutes overall. They got there and Burt asked where Dr. Anderson was and she told him where his office was. They went up to the next floor and found his office.

They knocked on the door of his office and they all entered a moment later. "Kurt, Ally, glad to see you guys." Blaine greeted, which made Kurt smile. Ally remained the way she was.

Blaine then noticed Burt and Finn. "I'm guessing you're their father?" Blaine guessed and Burt nodded. "And who are you?" Blaine asked, turning to Finn. "I'm Finn, I'm their step brother." Finn answered and Blaine nodded and gestured for them to take their seats with Kurt and Ally.

"Alright, so I thought it'd better to talk about Ally in person." Blaine started. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to lose her hair?" Finn asked. Both Kurt and Ally rolled her eyes, but on the inside, Ally was hoping Finn wasn't right.

"No. Not unless we have to operate to remove. Which at the moment we still don't know." Blaine said and Kurt frowned. "What? You still don't know what caused this?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Sadly, no. But I may have a theory." Blaine said and then Burt looked really serious. "What is it?" Burt asked and Kurt had hope in his eyes, that it didn't mean more risk of losing her.

"Well, first according to one of her tests she needs a bone marrow transplant." Blaine said and then both Ally and Kurt's eyes widened. They both knew how serious and painful getting bone marrow was; it required a huge needle, which neither of them were kind with.

"A what?" Finn asked, clueless of what that was. "A bone marrow. It's when they basically stick a huge needle down my side and into my bone." Ally said, sarcastically. She was sounding like she could care less, but she was actually scared.

Kurt would hate to go under it. "Who's donating bone marrow? I mean, he's not a match, Finn isn't either and he wouldn't do it even if he knew what a bone marrow was." Ally said. "And Kurt hates needles more than I do."

"We had someone come in today, who's the exact match to you. He's a non- relative. And he willingly gave us the marrow and it was right after I called you, so he's finishing up now." Blaine told her and they all nodded.

"Who?" Ally asked again, demanding to know who it was. "Here, I'll take you to him. I think you may know him because he seems to know you." Blaine said, getting up from his chair. Then Burt, Kurt, Ally, and Finn got up from their seat and followed.

They went up a few floors and were taken to a procedure room. Blaine walked in, with the Hummels following him and he pulled over a curtain, which revealed the donor; They couldn't believe who they saw.

"Sam?" Ally asked, he couldn't believe her donor was Sam Evans, one of her best friends and currently her boyfriend; this kind of made it awkward. "Hey Ally. I heard that you needed bone marrow." Sam said and Ally smiled.

"Yeah. But how did you know? I mean I just found out literally a minute ago. And how did you get here?" Ally asked.

"Well, I knew since you have a brain tumor, you'd need something donated. Am I correct?" Sam said, then questioning Blaine if he was right. "Um, depends. And luckily after I found out you need some bone marrow, Sam was here to donate to the one and only Ally Hummel." Blaine said.

"And it turns out I was a match for you." Sam added and Kurt smiled. "But… But when did you get here?" Ally asked. "Oh about 20 minutes ago, it took forever to get here!" Sam exclaimed and they all laughed, even Burt.

"Wait! Are you two dating?" Burt asked and Ally rolled her eyes. Sam then felt every awkward. "Yes. Dad, please don't do this now!" Ally begged and he nodded.

"So let me get this straight! You drove about 1000 miles, without telling anybody where you went or why, and you just got a needle stuck down your side for me?" Ally asked, trying to get clear on the order of events.

Sam nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's about right." He replied in a way that sounded like it was normal. In a way, like anybody would do it.

"Okay, okay, what makes you think I'm even going to do this?" Ally said and Burt arched his eyebrow wondering what she was talking about. Kurt did the same because they knew she had to do it. "You're doing it." Burt said.

"What if I don't want to?" Ally asked. "You're doing it. You don't have a say in this, there is no discussion!" Burt said, unaware of why she was saying that. Kurt on the other hand knew exactly what to do.

"Dad." Kurt said, quietly. Burt looked at him, with a confused look. "What? Don't you want her to get better?" Burt asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. You're just not getting what she's saying." Kurt said.

Kurt then put his hand on Ally's shoulder and he could feel that she was tense. "Ally, you're going to be okay. It'll be over quickly, right Blaine?" Kurt asked, then looking up at Blaine and he nodded.

"Yes. I'll be very quick. I promise. I'm very good at my job." Blaine said, but it didn't really help her. "Kurt." Ally said, quietly. And Kurt knew that she was afraid, he could relate, he hated needles and he'd probably do same as her if he was in her position.

"It's okay. You'll be okay." Kurt coaxed, Blaine understood the fear. Most people who get bone marrow taken or donated were usually terrified. Especially because the needle was big.

"Kurt, you're welcome to stay with her while I transplant the bone marrow to her." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Can Sam stay too?" Ally asked and she looked at Sam. Sam then looked up at Blaine and he nodded at him, and Sam smiled back at Ally to reassure that he could.

Finn and Burt then left the procedure room. Ally got in a gown and then laid on the table, she was told to lay on her stomach, which she obeyed.

Kurt and Sam sat in front of her. Blaine then walked over to her and she tensed up again. "Okay, I'll make this as quick as I can, okay?" Blaine asked and Ally nodded.

"You're okay, just look at me. And talk to me and Sam, alright?" Kurt said and Ally nodded. "Okay." She said, nervously. "First of all, how did you find out about my tumor?" Ally asked Sam.

"Finn. He kind of told me, and something had to be wrong since you haven't been in school or at home for weeks." Sam said. "I'm going to kill him, if this doesn't kill me first." Ally said.

"Just get through this, which you will and you can kill him. He's right outside." Kurt said. "Wait he was?" Sam asked and Kurt nodded. "I didn't notice him." Sam said, and Ally laughed.

"Alright Ally, hold still and I will give you the shot to numb the area when transplant the marrow." Blaine said.

Ally took Kurt's hand and Blaine gave her the shot and she cringed as it entered her skin. He took it out a few seconds later. "Alright, I'll prepare the bigger one now." Blaine said.

"Wasn't that one enough?" Ally asked, sarcastically and all three boys laughed. "Just look at me." Kurt said and she did. "So, how's everyone? I miss them so much. How's Brittany, Marley, and Ryder?" Ally asked.

"Ryder is doing better, Marley is doing much better since you took care of Kitty, and well Brittany… uhh, she's Brittany." Sam said and she laughed. "I heard that she got almost perfect on the SATs." Ally added and Kurt nodded.

"It's true. And I got the lowest." Sam said and Ally's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Ally asked and Sam nodded. "You know, you don't need Ohio state. You know what college is perfect for you?" Ally asked and Sam was clueless.

"Try NYADA. It's for the talented and they don't look at SATS, just you're high grades overall and trust me, yours are as good as mine and I'm all set to go there in the fall. If I'm still alive then." Ally said.

Blaine heard that part and didn't like hearing that as much as Kurt and Sam did. "Hey, look at me, you're going to live. And you will get better!" Kurt said and Ally smiled.

Blaine smiled as well, he was glad Ally wasn't a quitter. However it still was only the beginning. "Alright, I'm going to put it in now." Blaine said. "Ready?"

"No!" Ally yelled. "Take my hand." Kurt said and Ally did. Sam also offered his hand and Ally took his as well. "Alright, 1, 2, 3." Blaine said and then put the needle in.

She squeezed their hands hard and squeezed her eyes shut as well. "You're doing great, Ally." Blaine said, still working.

"It hurts. A lot." Ally said. Kurt could hear in her voice that she was in a lot of pain. "You're okay. It's almost over." Kurt said and then Sam kissed her hand. She looked at Sam and then back to Kurt.

"You're doing better than I would have." Kurt said and Kurt could have sworn she smiled, however she couldn't really laugh or smile with a giant needle stuck in her side.

Blaine then took the needle out and put it down on the tray beside him. "Alright, all done." Blaine said and Ally was relieved. Sam and Kurt were too, however they were surprised that she didn't squeeze their hands as hard as they thought.

"Alright, you two are going to help me up." Ally said. "Sorry, I'm stuck. Still sore from getting mine taken. I'm chair bound for the day." Sam said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt helped Ally off the table and into her wheelchair, she was also going to be sore for the next couple of hours like Sam was.

"Hold on, let me change." Ally said and she went behind the curtain and did so. It took a couple of minutes and then Kurt helped her back into her chair.

"I feel like a freshman all over again." Ally said and Sam didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" Sam asked. "Long story." She replied. "Come on, want to watch me run over Finn's foot with my chair?" Ally asked and Sam nodded.

They started to wheel out of the procedure room with Kurt following them. "There she is." Burt said. "Hold that thought dad." Ally said and ran over Finn's foot with the chair.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Finn asked. "Telling Sam that I had a tumor." Ally said. "You did what?" Burt asked.

"Well, he's your boyfriend, he had a right to know. He was worried and besides if I didn't tell him you never would have gotten the transplant you needed." Finn stated.

"True, I should be thanking for having a giant needle shoved up my side." Ally said, sarcastically. "You're welcome." Finn said and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Kurt, can Sam stay the night?" Ally asked. "Yeah." Kurt said and they then rolled down to the waiting room. "Kurt?" Burt questioned.

"She asked me and it's my apartment." Kurt said and Burt nodded, agreeing with him. "Alright, lets go. I just hope this gets better soon." Burt said.

"Dad, I wish it were that easy. I want her to get better as soon as possible. But this bone marrow transplant was only the beginning." Kurt said and they followed, Sam, Ally, and Finn out of the hospital.

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!**

**I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG UNTIL I UPDATED! **

**I know it's been two months, but I gave you an extra long one to make up for that :)**

**I hope you liked this :) I've been busy with school, my other fics, and my new roleplay so, but I'm back and I'll try to keep up with this one!**

**I added Sam to the story here, I love him so much!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this, I thought it's a thing that I did a bone marrow chapter :)**

**And heads up on next chapter, Ally's blood tests come back and we find out the cause of her brain tumor ;) I'm excited to write that chapter!**

**I know so far it's bad, but it'll get better eventually!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I'd really appreciate it if you review! It motivates me to write more! ;)**

**So please Favorite, Follow, and Review this please! :D Thank you!**

"


	7. Test Results

It has been two weeks and Ally's bone marrow results still haven't come back. Neither have any of the blood tests she's had to take. Kurt was really becoming frustrated, and also worried. He really yearned for the information about his sister's brain tumor. The more intel he had on it, the easier it would be for him to know how to help her.

Curing it was the main priority. Ally wanting the tumor to be gone more than anybody else, she was the one who had it anyway. But so far, nobody knew anything, therefore, there was nothing they could do. All they could do for now was wait for the results and the suspense was killing Kurt.

All Kurt and the rest of her family could do for now is watch her wittle away and there was nothing that could be done about it. It killed everyone to see the girl they all cared about so much in a life or death situation, and it seemed like she didn't really care and was ready to give up. But they figured she was just putting on a brave facade.

All day and all night, all Kurt could do was worry. All during his work time at Vogue and during his classes at NYADA and practices for The Apples, he worried. The only things he could think about was, 'Did she have a seizure today?' or 'Is she still alive with a full head of hair?'

Even thought Kurt had the right to worry considering his little sister had cancer, he was over worrying. He also had to worry about his cancer ridden father. Burt wanted to help and try as he might, Kurt just wouldn't have it. He worried so much because the two people he loved the most had cancer. Kurt felt like his life and family was falling apart and feared soon that he would be the only one left standing.

Even though Kurt had Finn, he wasn't truly his family. And even though wanted to help out, couldn't leave Ohio because of his duty to take over Glee club while Mr. Shue was in Washington. Luckily Burt and Kurt were there to help even though Kurt would barley let Burt lift a finger. Kurt just wished the they had the test results.

"I can't believe we haven't gotten any results yet! How long does it take?" Kurt questioned, getting very frustrated. Burt knew that Kurt was worried, and this was probably stressing him out even more. "Kurt, it takes time." Burt said and Kurt sighed. He knew it did, but it shouldn't take two weeks. Kurt wished this just never happened in the first place.

"We should have gotten the news by now!" Kurt said and he then sat down next to his father. Burt put his arm around his son for comfort, hoping he'd calm down a little. "Buddy, I know this is hard, it has been very hard on you, with Ally's tumor, and my prostate cancer, but you're doing the best you can. And every thing is going to get better." Burt told his son and that made Kurt think of Ally instantly and worry.

"I better check on Ally!" Kurt said and started to rush towards her room, but Burt stopped him. "Kurt! She's fine. Sam's with her. She's okay, and very happy." Burt told him and Kurt sat back down. Sam has been staying there since the bone marrow, and frankly, Kurt kind of missed the times he wasn't there.

Kurt liked Sam and everything, but ever since he started to stay, he hasn't seen Ally much. But the only reason Burt was okay with Sam being with her all the time was because it kept her happy and at this point, any time she was happy was a could thing. "She's fine, bud. You gotta stop worrying so much. There's nothing we can do right now." Burt added.

"So we are just supposed to sit back and watch her die?" Kurt questioned and Burt sighed. He wanted to do something. It was his daughter, and it was killing him as much it was killing Kurt, but he knew until they got the results they were clueless to what to do. To begin even.

'

Then the phone rang and Kurt basically ran to the phone. "Hello?" Kurt answered. _"Kurt. Hi, it's Dr. Anderson."_ Blaine said on the other line, and Kurt was just glad it was Blaine. But was in a hurry to hear any news he had about Ally. "Good. Do you have the results?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled a little. When Blaine pictured the phone call, he imagined Kurt a little less eager. However they did have to wait 2 weeks so, to eagerness should have been expected. Maybe even more.

"_Yes. Why don't you, Ally, and the rest of the family come down and we'll talk about them." _Blaine suggested and Kurt was ready to go right away. He needed to know all the details right away. As soon as possible. "Okay, we'll be there right away." Kurt said and hung up the phone.

"I'm guessing it was the doctor?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "Yes. We are going down to talk about the results. I'll get Ally!" Kurt said, but Burt stopped him from going back. He thought it'd save time if he got Ally. "No! You grab the coats, I'll get her and Sam." Burt said and made his way back to her room while Kurt grabbed his keys and jacket.

A moment later, Ally, Sam, and Burt came out and were ready. "What's going on?" Ally asked and Kurt told her that Dr. Anderson had her test results. Ally rolled her eyes. She viewed test results as a list of the things wrong with her. She really didn't want to leave the apartment and time she just spent talking with Sam, to go and hear more about her issues.

Sam could tell and thought it was good time to help and make her smile again. "Hey. I promise you a wonderful night and if you be your sweet self while we're there." Sam whispered in his flirty voice and Ally laughed. Sam got a glance at her smile and did it himself. "There's the girl I feel in love with." Sam said and then they all left the apartment.

The drive to the hospital took about twenty minutes overall. Luckily nobody was really in a rush to get there, minus Kurt of course. He was eager to finally find out the cause of her illness, and maybe even find out what it took to cure her so that she'd be able to go back to her life in Ohio before all this mess happened. Ally yearned for it so much and so did Sam. Them being back together in Ohio, doing the things they wanted was something all they could talk about. Kurt and everyone else have been patiently waiting for the information about how Ally can be saved and it was about time they get it.

Once they arrived at the hospital, they quickly went up to the suite Dr. Anderson's office was on and went to his office door. They knocked and then entered quickly, without waiting for a reply to come in. Blaine was completely fine with it, him being in there.

He was aware of how critical and serious the situation was and understood why they would be in a rush. He knew it was a life or death situation and was helping the Hummel's the bet he could. And they really appreciated it.

"Okay, why don't you all take your seats?" Blaine said and they all did. Ally and Sam sat in the middle, while Burt and Kurt sat on the sides of them. Blaine straightened the papers that were on his desk and then cleared his throat.

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay. Our labs have been backed up lately." Blaine said, hoping they'd understand. Knowing the wait was much longer than usual. "It's fine. But can we hear about my daughter, please?" Burt asked. "Of course, that is why we are here." Blaine said and then frowned.

"Yeah, I think we should hurry because my son might die from not being able to do a thing." Burt joked and Blaine laughed. "Anyway, okay we got the results back from all the tests." Blaine started, but Kurt was getting impatient. "And?" Kurt asked, he sounded eager.

"And I believe the cause of Ally's brain tumor is the massive number of tissue forming in and around the brain. Also her red blood cell count is low." Blaine told them. "Also, we have compared the brain scans from the one week took when the tumor was first discovered and two weeks ago." Blaine said and that's when they all started to get worried. "AND?" Kurt questioned, loudly. But frankly they were all worried that it was worse.

"It seems that the tumor has grown since then." Blaine said, sadly. Then the room went silent and everyone felt worse then they did without any information. Kurt was now even more worried than ever. Now he was sure that it was worse and there was a better chance of her dying. Ally couldn't believe this was happening. _Why is this happening to me? Why can't I live the life did before? _Ally thought. She just wished this never happened and she could go back to the life she was living before this. Everyone in that room was.

"But I do have some good news." Blaine added and everyone looked up. "What?" Burt asked, hoping it actually was good. "I was able to get Ally into this Clinical trial." Blaine told them and Kurt seemed very interested, they all were. "We've been trying it for years and its 100% effective." Blaine explained.

"If I survive." Ally added, but they ignored her, not wanting to make that or think that was in way an option. "When do we do it?" Burt asked. "Well as soon as possible. We can do in the next few days or weeks." Blaine said, but Ally had something she wanted to say. "What if I don't want to do it?" Ally asked, and Burt scoffed. "You're doing it!" Burt told her, but she wasn't going to let him do that when her decision was 'no'. She knew she was old enough for that.

"Legally, you need the patients consent before any surgical procedures and I say, that I don't want to do the trial." Ally said, but Burt wasn't going to have it. He didn't know why she was acting like that. He was beginning to think that the tumor was affecting her personality. "It's true, Mr. Hummel. But only if she's at legal age." Blaine said and Ally smiled.

"I'm her father. She's just a child, so I make the decisions." Burt said, but he wasn't entirely right. "Dad, I'm eighteen years old, which makes me an adult. And as one of my first adult decisions, I say we don't do the trial." Ally said. She then got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"This is to be expected, but I must tell you that treatments that we have also been performing on Ally and the medications that are usually known to help, aren't working at all. So it looks like the trial is your best option for her." Blaine told them and Burt sighed. "Sam?" Burt questioned, and then it was Sam's turn to sigh. "Well, honestly, I just think she's being a normal person. Scared. Do you want me to talk to her?" Sam said, offering to talk to her.

"No, I will." Kurt insisted. He'd finally get to talk with her, and it would be better if a family member said something to her. Kurt got up from his seat and into the hallway. He saw Ally down the hall, not so far from Dr. Anderson's office door. Kurt walked up to her as she was staring down at the floor.

"Hey." Kurt said and she looked up. "I don't want to do it, Kurt. So don't try and push me." Ally said, but Kurt had to. He wanted to be able to know that she'd be around longer than a couple more months. "I have to." Kurt mumbled, after he sat down next to her. "Look, I know this is and has been hard. And I can't possibly understand…" Kurt started to say.

"Kurt!" Ally said, wanting him to stop. She really didn't want to hear it. "Kurt, I'm done! With all the treatments, tests, and needles." She said. Kurt understood why she wouldn't want to do this stuff anymore. Nobody wanted to be in the hospital or have a critical medical condition. "I just wanna go home. I want to go back to Ohio. I want to be with my friends, my boyfriend, and my family that actually is there." She added. "And I just want to sing and dance at Nationals with everybody else." At that moment, Kurt realized what this really was about.

Ally just wanted all the pain to be over. She just wanted to enjoy her senior year, be with the people she loved and the people the loved her back. She wanted to do the things she wanted. Ally just wanted to return to the life she was living before this mess started. It sounded like she wanted to give up. Kurt honestly couldn't blame her. This trial was a long shot, and if she didn't do it, it still gave her a little time to do things she wanted.

If she did the trial and it failed, then that would be it. She would end her life under the knife, unhappy. However, if she lived then she would be able to return to her old life in a little while, and be able to do it for much longer. She would even get to do the things and live the dreams she had planned originally.

"I know, I get it. You don't want to spend what could be the last little bit of your life in a hospital, surrounded by doctors and getting treatments." Kurt said. "You want to be having fun, doing what you love, with the people you love." Ally looked up again and then nodded at her brother's words.

"But that time could be extended if you do the trial." Kurt said and Ally sighed again. "Or my time could be ended." Ally pointed out. "I heard that the trial killed twelve people or more before it worked for the first time."

"Look, I know this is scary. And you are losing hope that you'll survive." Kurt started to say. "Kurt, my tumor is growing, none of the treatments or anything are working. It's obvious I'm not gonna make it." Ally said. "Let me finish!" Kurt said.

"There is a chance that you'll make it and you will make it!" Kurt exclaimed and Ally still wasn't convinced. "How are you so sure I will?" Ally asked.

"Remember that promise I made you when we first found out about the tumor?" Kurt asked and Ally shook her head. "I promised that I would save you." Kurt said and Ally's eyes widened. "Why?" Ally asked. "Because I never break a promise." Kurt said and Ally couldn't believe it. "Dr. Anderson promised to save you too." Kurt told her and she was jut in shock, she couldn't believe it.

Her doctor promised her that she would survive this brain tumor, no doctor should be or have ever promised a patient they'd survive. And Kurt was there telling her that she was going to live and continue to do the things she wanted. Then it was silent for a moment, and then Kurt looked up at Ally.

Her eyes were completely white. Ally began to shake and then she fell onto the floor. As she continued to shake. Kurt started to run back to Blaine's office, he knew what was happening and was scared. He opened the door and by his expression, Burt, Sam, and Blaine knew something happened.

"Kurt?" Burt asked. "What happened?" Blaine asked and then Kurt stopped painting. "HELP! Ally's having a seizure!" Kurt yelled and then everyone started to run out of that office to get to Ally. Then Blaine called a Code Blue.

_To Be Continued…_

**What did you think? Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I didn't get to finish typing it up until tonight. **

**I wrote this on paper during 4****th**** and 5****th**** period yesterday and once I got home, I was so exhausted that I only got to type up about half of it.**

**But you got it now and sorry to leave you guys hanging there, but I thought this was a good place to stop. ;) Anyway, I'll try to get the next part up soon! And yes, Ally has been getting treatments. (Bone Marrow counts!)**

**And I know its sad to think that her condition is getting worse, but it does happen and yes, Burt's cancer will also be apart in this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Let me know what you think and if you are interested in my roleplay, let me know. The link is on my profile :)**

**Please, Favorite, Follow, and review :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D**


	8. Seizure

_"Kurt?" Burt asked. "What happened?" Blaine asked and then Kurt stopped painting. "HELP! Ally's having a seizure!" Kurt yelled and then everyone started to run out of that office to get to Ally. Then Blaine called a Code Blue._

Blaine went into the hallway and found Ally where she was left, seizing. Other doctors started to surround her and were doing what they could to help her as Blaine got down to her. "How long has she been seizing?" Another doctor asked and Blaine looked at Kurt, because he was the only one who'd know for sure.

"About a minute or two." Kurt said and the doctors nodded. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I need you to step into the waiting room." One doctor asked him, but Burt resisted. "She's my daughter!" He said, but the doctor still didn't want him in the way. "I understand and we are going to try our best to help her, but you need to step out." She said and Burt did.

"She's my sister." Kurt told her and Sam added, "I'm her boyfriend." And the doctor nodded, motioning to the waiting area. Kurt and Sam then stepped out and then the doctor went back to helping Blaine and the other doctors with getting Ally stable.

"Okay, charge V- tact at 100." Blaine said and the doctors nodded as another one put an oxygen mask over mouth and nose and another put an IV in her arm. Blaine rubbed the V- tact together and yelled, "CLEAR!" He then shocked her, but nothing happened, but Blaine wasn't done making her fight. "Again at 200." Blaine order and he shocked her again and again nothing. "We're losing her." Another doctor said.

"Call it?" An old doctor asked and Blaine shook his head. "NO! One more time at 300!" Blaine ordered and the doctors agreed and Blaine rubbed them together once more. "CLEAR!" Blaine yelled and shocked her again. Then her heart rate went up and her pulse was back to normal and her eyes opened, slowly. Blaine sighed and then said, "She's stable." And then a doctor put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Let's get her into a room." And Blaine nodded.

"Relax honey, we are just going to move you." One doctor said and she was trying to say something so Blaine removed her mask. "Kurt." She managed to say and then Blaine put the mask back on her face. "Relax, I'll go get him and the others." Blaine told her as the doctors took her away. Then Matt walked up Blaine.

"Blaine, what the hell happened?" Matt asked, seeing Ally being taken away. "Ally started seizing. Her tumor has gotten worse." Blaine told him and Matt sighed. "Great!" He said, disappointed. "Do you think we should give her a C.T.?" Matt asked and Blaine nodded before making his way to the waiting room to talk to the Hummels.

Kurt looked up, very worried when Blaine came out. "She's okay." Blaine said and Kurt sighed in relief, along with his father and Sam. "Where is she?" Burt asked, probably wanting to see his daughter. "We are getting her into a room." Blaine told him. "I'd like to see her." Burt requested. "Um, we are trying to get another CT scan, so I think it'd be best to wait. But Kurt…" Blaine said. Kurt looked up, wondering if Ally asked for him. "She asked for you."

"She did?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, with a slight grin on his face. "I'll take you to her." Blaine said and then Burt scoffed. "But I can't see her?" Burt asked and Blaine sighed. "Patient's request. And I don't think she'd want to talk about getting cut open at the moment." Blaine told him and frankly, that's all Burt was going to talk about. Getting her into surgery and having the cancer treated right away. "Kurt, follow me." Blaine said and Kurt got up from his seat and followed Blaine to room down the hall.

Kurt walked in and saw his sister on the head with the tubes that were on her nose so she could breathe and she had an IV in her arm. She looked so weak and he knew that this would kill her and he just wanted her to get better. She was his little sister and he hated watching her suffer, sometimes he wished it was him that had the cancer and not her.

Ally looked over and smiled when she saw Kurt. "Kurt." She said and Kurt walked closer to her, sitting on a seat that was close to the bed. "Hey honey." Kurt said, taking her hand. "Wh- what happened?" She asked and Kurt frowned. It was probably one of the most scary moments of his life. "I was talking to you, about getting treated and the promise I made to you and…" Kurt said and Ally arched her eyebrow. "And what?" She asked and Kurt sighed. "You had a seizure." Kurt told her and her eyes widened and she sighed.

"So this is what having one is like." Ally said and Kurt wondered what she meant. The pain, not remembering it happened, or the fact is that having one meant that your health is in shit trouble. "And I must say, it sucks." Ally added and Kurt chuckled. "They want to take a CT scan, to see if there's anything else they missed." Kurt told her. "Okay, but I think they should do an MRI too." Ally said and Kurt nodded and then Blaine walked back in.

"Ally, Dr. Rutherford and I are going to take a CT scan." Blaine said and Ally nodded. "What about an MRI?" Ally asked and Blaine and Matt arched an eyebrow. It was a good idea, but they wondered how she knew it'd be a good time to take one. "Grey's Anatomy." Kurt mumbled and both the doctors smiled warmly. "Dr. Anderson, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"I'll take her down." Matt said and he did, Ally was out of the room, along with Matt. Blaine closed the door and Kurt sighed. "What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Well, besides this whole cancer thing, nothing except that my family is hanging on by the threads." Kurt told him and Blaine sighed. "I know. Trust me, I hate that anyone would have to go through this. But I promise it's going to be okay." Blaine said.

"How? We all know only 5% of brain tumor patients survive and the only patient I've ever heard of surviving is on Grey's Anatomy when Izzie got it." Kurt said, as he started to cry. "I know, but… well, we will see what the CT and MRI show and see what I can do for her. And if I have to, I'll get her on a clinical trial." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

"Wait, it's real?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Kurt then left the room and went into the waiting room with his father and Sam. They were there for 20 minutes until they were called back into Ally's room again. "So, what has to happen?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, you're daughter and you're sister tumor has grown." Matt reminded and they really didn't want to her the same things again. "However, the tumor looks easily removable." Matt said and they all were really interested in that.

"Are you saying you can take it out?" Burt asked Matt and he motioned to Blaine. "Well, I will be removing it, if that is what we will do." Blaine said. "YES!" Burt said, already agreeing. "Ally?" Kurt asked, knowing it was her choice. "I don't want it." Ally said and Burt scoffed. "You will do it." Burt said but she was getting mad. "DAD! It's my decision." Ally said.

"Ally, this could save your life." Kurt said. "Babe, this is your life, but I think you need to do this." Sam added, but everyone ignored him. "Dr. Anderson, how long do I have if I don't have the surgery?" Ally asked and Blaine sighed, used to hearing that question. "A couple of months, probably 6- 8 at the most." Blaine told her.

"But this surgery could give you years. And you can go to college and go to work and get married and…" Kurt started to say, but Ally stopped him. "But if it doesn't, I'll only have few hours or a day." Ally said. "I want to go home."

Kurt sighed, she wasn't ready to go home, especially after having a seizure. "I don't think we should go back to the apartment now." Kurt said. "No! Kurt, you're not listening to me." Ally said. "I want to go home. Back to Lima. I want to go to school. I want to enjoy my senior year. Spend time with my friends, my boyfriend, I want to play football, be in glee club, go to nationals; I just want to enjoy the rest of my life that I can live." Ally explained and that's when it hit them. Ally knew and believed she was dying and nothing would change it and didn't want surgery that would make it shorter.

"I already missed regionals. Don't make miss anything else." Ally pleaded, sadly. Her eyes started to water and Sam then walked over to her and kissed her. "I love you Sam and I just want to go back home with you." Ally said and Kurt walked over to her.

"But you won't miss nationals because of this because he will save your life." Kurt said and Burt was about to cave into what Ally was saying. He wanted her to get it more than Kurt did, but also wanted her around longer even if it was limited. "Kurt." Burt said.

"Dad, please." Kurt said and faced Ally again. "I promised to save you. He did too and he said he can remove the tumor. That means you get many more years until you grow old and your in your nineties with your husbands, kids, and grand kids, and had a great career like me on Broadway and in acting and singing. Not in high school at the age of eighteen in a hospital bed or at home, waiting your fate that shouldn't and WON'T happen." Kurt said and they were all speechless at that.

"Fine. I'll do it." Ally agreed. "I'm doing this for you Kurt. And because I want grow old with you and do what I love." She said, as she turned to Sam and he kissed her again. "When do we have it?" Ally asked.

"We can schedule it tomorrow?" Matt said and Ally nodded. "Fine. You can cut me open tomorrow and get the tumor out." Ally said and the doctors were happy she agreed to let them to do it. "Just promise me something." Ally said.

"Save me." Ally said and Matt looked at Blaine, everyone else in the room did, hoping that he would. "I will." Blaine said and Ally smiled and then they had to prepare for one of the most important things that's ever happened and will happen.

**Finally Finsished!**

**I hope you guys liked it and yes it took a while, but I wrote about half of this in study hall today and decided to finish it on my hour bus ride home and HELLO! Its done! YAY!**

**And I'm glad too! Sorry its been so long, just glad its done! And I hope you guys still love this story even if I don't update as often anymore, but I'm trying.**

**Next chapter will be Ally's surgery :)**

**Will Ally live or die? I guess we will find out, won't we? Anyway, please, tell me what you think and you have any requests for me about this or my other stories let me know!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Surgery

The day was finally here. It had come. It was the day that everyone had been dreading. It was the day of Ally's surgery. Frankly everyone was scared of it. Kurt, Burt, Finn, Sam, and Ally of course. But it had to be done.

Ally spent the last few days in the hospital. They thought it was best to keep her there after what happened with the seizure. They didn't want to have any more scares like that, or worse. It happening and them not being able to get to the hospital in time. It scared them all to think something like that could happen, but they knew it could; she had cancer.

Besides Ally, Kurt was terrified the most. He didn't want to think about what would happen next. What would happen in the O.R. What would happen if she didn't wake up after. If they got there and she had already left them. Kurt didn't want to think about any of those thoughts.

He only had one thought on his mind; the promise he made her. The same promise Blaine made to her as well. 'Save me'. Echoed in Kurt's head as remembered Ally saying those words to Blaine when she agreed to the surgery. He remembered Blaine telling him and Ally that he would save her; no matter what. Kurt recalled telling Ally that he would save her.

What killed him the most was he knew it wasn't a guarantee, but the surgery was her only chance of survival. It isn't her time yet. She can't die at eighteen. She couldn't. She had high school to finish, glee competitions she missed, moving to NYC, going to NYADA, being with her beau, so much. Kurt couldn't imagine getting the news that she was gone.

Both she and Kurt had been through so much together. She was the girl nobody noticed in the orphanage until he met her. He was the young boy who had nobody until she stopped the bullies and joined glee with him. He was there with her through everything, like she was for him. No way was she leaving just yet.

First thing in the morning, Kurt got up and went straight to the hospital. He wanted to see her right before she went into the surgery. He went early just so he could get a couple of hours with her. It was a Thursday so Sam couldn't stay the whole time, he actually had to back home. So Sam spent the night with her, Kurt saw him walk out as he went in.

"Is she okay?" Kurt asked, wondering why he was leaving her. "Yeah. Everything's fine." Sam told Kurt. "Then where are you going?" Kurt asked, he didn't think that he'd actually go back to school.

"I have school in a couple hours so, I'm taking a plane." Sam told him. "I'll be back tomorrow evening. I promise. Make sure she knows I love her. And let me know if anything happens." Sam told Kurt and he nodded. "I think she already knows." Kurt said. "She loves you." Sam smiled at those words and left.

He'd be at McKinley hopefully in time. He had missed a little over a week, but luckily that school didn't care how much your in school. Just the matter of wits is what is looked at. Kurt knew he'd been fine not to go back.

Kurt then went up to her hospital room and went into Ally's hospital room. And she was awake, probably noticing now that Sam was gone. "Hey." Kurt said and Ally smiled. "Hey. Where's Sam?" Ally asked. "He had to go back home. School. He'll be back tomorrow." Kurt told her and she nodded.

"Right. So Kurt, why are you here so early?" Ally asked. "I wanted to see you before they…" Kurt said. "Cut me open?" She questioned. Finishing Kurt's sentence. "Yeah." Kurt said.

"You know that I probably don't have much of a chance making it if there are complications. Or if I'm left in a coma. Or if they can't take it all out." Ally said and Kurt didn't want to think or hear about that, at all. At least not at this moment.

"I'm not… we're not going to think about that now because you are going to be fine. You'll get that damn tumor removed. You'll wake up and soon enough you'll be back in Lima, singing in glee. And keeping your lips on Sam's." Kurt said and Ally smiled at the thought of it. She yearned for that more than anything.

"As long as there's no sex." Burt said as he walked in and Ally's rolled her eyes. "Dad, seriously?" Ally asked. "He's always brings condoms." She added.

"Ok, now you're going to do just fine kiddo." Burt told his daughter. "Finn and Sam will be back tomorrow. I talked to your sister…" Burt added, but Ally stopped her.

"Wait. Did you just say you talked to my sister? You called Angie?" Ally asked and Burt nodded. Ally didn't like that. She didn't want her to know. For as much as she was concerned, she was out of her life.

"Yeah. And she's coming tomorrow." Burt said. "What the hell gave you the idea that I would like to see her?" Ally asked. "She's your real sister. She cares about you, even when you were still in that orphanage and last year was there for you when you had…" Burt said, listing the reasons why he thought it'd be good for Angie to know.

"Dad! No! I don't want to see her." Ally said. "Why? One reason." Burt asked and she sighed. "Because ever time I see her, it reminds me of last year. I gave a part of me to her and it hurts every time I think and look at her." Ally said.

"She told me, she'll bring him too." Burt said and Ally sighed. "Fine. Only if he brought with her. I'm only interested in seeing him." Ally said and Burt nodded. Should have seen that coming.

"You're okay, now Blaine and Matt are going to take up soon." Kurt said as Burt went to back the call. "Yeah, I'm sure Dr. Anderson and Dr. Rutherford won't screw this up." Ally said and Kurt sighed as Blaine and Matt walked through the doors.

"Good morning Kurt. It's time." Blaine said. "We're going to prep her now for surgery." Kurt glanced at her and nodded. Ally sighed as she was being wheeled out of the bedroom. But she stopped at the sight of Kurt being very close. "Goodbye Kurt." She mumbled in case that would be her last muttered words to him. She was gone in the next second. Kurt didn't want to hear but he had.

Up in the O.R., Blaine was with Matt, a couple of nurses, a resident and an intern, along with Ally on the table, about to be put to sleep.

"Now, tomorrow, you're going to wake up. You'll see your friends and family and be cancer free. And in a few weeks, you'll be free to leave and go back home. Caner free." Blaine said, trying to get to think happy thoughts before they put her under.

"Alright." Ally mumbled as the anesthesia mask was put over her face. "Breathe please and you'll be asleep soon enough." Matt said. And a few moments later, Ally was sleeping. And then the surgery began and this is where the hardest fight of having cancer began. Surviving the surgery.

Blaine believed she would. Kurt believed she would. So did her dad, Finn, and Sam. Sure enough her sister did too. Everyone believed she would be fine. Ally didn't understand why they were so obsessed with keeping her breathing when they could focus on others.

Younger patients, who should be given a better chance. Not an eighteen year old who is from Ohio. Why was Ally so important? She wondered that even as she left and as the doctor worked to get the tumor out at any costs, so she could live.

But the answer was right in front of her. In front of everyone. _She was still alive_. That was the answer. And Kurt knew like, everyone saw, she was fighter and he believed that if something would take her down in the end, it wasn't going to be a brain tumor. It'd be something bigger.

Many promised to save her. The words she said that one day echoed in everyone's heads. _"Save Me"._ She asked for it and they all agreed to it. As a doctor, you should never promise that, unless you're doing a Appendectomy. Which the removal of an appendix. But everyone said they'd save her. Why? Because she was still alive and she had a chance. Ally didn't realize that in this hospital, unlike ones else where. People cared, like it was their own child.


	10. Coma

Kurt and his father were waiting in the waiting room, it was Friday afternoon. They got there about 10 minutes ago. Sam and Finn would be arriving soon. They didn't hear about what was going on with Ally.

After they took her up to surgery yesterday, one of the doctor's told them to go home fo the day. It was going to be a long surgery. Considering they removing her brain tumor. Also they would have to give her time, because she'd still be out long after the surgery was over. They got no phone calls that she was gone, so that was a good sign.

The next day they decided to go back in the afternoon. That be close to the time when Sam and Finn would get there. They had to fly in from Ohio so they would be there to the evening probably.

Kurt and Burt were getting more anxious, every minute they had to wait for the doctor or nurse to tell them where she was. They were finally relieved when someone approached them. "Um, you're here to see... Alison Hummel right?" A nurse asked them and they nodded. "My daughter."

"She's in the ICU. Second Room on the left." She told them and wondered why she was in intensive care. But they thanked her and headed to the ICU. They found her room and went him. Kurt frowned at the sight. He saw her, in bed, still asleep, with a tube down her throat, bandages around her head, and a bunch of tubes and IV's in her arms.

Burt sat in the first chair he saw. In the far corner of the room, while Kurt sat as close as he could get near her. "Ally." He said as he stroked her right hand that was at her side. Then Blaine came into the room. "Oh, you two are here." He said and both of the Hummel's looked up.

"So what happened? Why is she in the ICU?" Kurt asked. "Did something happen?" He asked, he feared that there was a complication. That something went wrong and that made her chances of survival weaker. "No." He said. "The surgery went as planned. No complications."

"Did you get it out?" Burt asked. That was the most important thing. Knowing if the tumor was gone. If she was technically, cancer free. "Yes. It was hard and a big tumor, but we got the whole thing out. And no complications at all." Blaine told them and they both sighed in relief. But then something really big dawned on Kurt. Why was she in intensive care?

"Why is she in here then?" Kurt asked and Blaine frowned. "Why is she in here if everything went perfectly? And why isn't she awake?" Kurt asked.

"Well, this was a big surgery, removing a tumor is always a big risk, not matter the size. Especially her cancer being stage 3." Blaine said. "This happens quite often. Because of the risk of taking out a tumor." Burt then was getting as worried as Kurt. Was she in critical condition?

"What's wrong with her?" Burt asked. "She's in a coma." Blaine told them and Kurt sighed. "And for now we just have to wait for her to wake up. And if she wakes up." Blaine said and then Kurt and Burt felt like something shot them. It was like the day when his mom died. It was breathetaking and unbelieveable. It was so horrible they didn't want to beliebe, but it hurt so much and they knew it was happening.

What if she never woke up? What if she stayed like this? This was it. The promise was broken. The one that meant everything. The worst part being the girl who fought through so much. She was an orphan, lonely, untrusted, she was bullied, she had been through so much and this, this could be her last few breaths. The last time she spoke was yesterday. She said goodbye, making sure she said it if she didn't come back. What if it happened? What if she didn't wake? Kurt didn't want to face it. Frankly, nobody did.

Kurt and Burt went in and out of the room a couple of times and still no change. When Finn and Sam arrived, Kurt explained what was going to happen and they didn't like it. Sam was dating her. He loved her. The thought of him not being able to talk to her again was painful. He didn't want to think that him going back to school for the two days might have ruined his chances for more time with her.

And Finn hadn't seen her since him and Burt found out about her cancer. Imagine what it was like for him. She was his step sister, but they loved each other. Even there was some awkward periods. He didn't want to think he'd never get to talk to her again. That the last time they talked, weeks ago was the last time they would. It was tough on everyone.

Marley also came with Sam and Finn. She wanted to see her because they were really good friends. Rachel came too after she was done her classes for the day. Brody told her he'd stop by later when he got the chance after work, but the room looked like it was filling up. Hopefully the doctors wouldn't get mad by all the people.

Soon, Carole was able to get to New York and to the hospital. She was her step- daughter, so she thought it was a good idea to get. Lots of people were there and then Blaine came in. "Oh. Are you all here for Ally?" He asked and they all nodded. "Are you all family?" He asked and only a few nodded.

"I'm her step brother, Finn." Finn told him. "I'm her step mother." Carole said and Blaine nodded allowing them, Kurt, and Burt to stay in the room. "Sam, I know you're not family. Yet, anyway." He said, joking. But didn't really brighten the mood. "I'm Marley. A friend." She said and then he turned to Rachel. "Rachel. Friend. I'm also his roomate." She said, looking at Kurt.

"Sorry, for now I can only allow family members in the room." Blaine said. "Sorry, I'd sometimes make a acception, but there are already so many people in here and its the ICU. Can't have too many people." Blaine said and then Marley, Rachel, Sam, and Carole left the room.

"So far nothing." Burt said and Blaine sighed. "I know. I know this is hard." Blaine said, but Burt really didn't want to hear it from him.

"No disrepect doc, but I don't think you do." Burt said and Kurt wondered what was happening. His dad sounded like he was about to explode. He hadn't seen that since his mom was sick and in the hospital. "She's eighteen. She's been through a lot and just got dianoised with cancer. And then gets treatment and there's a chance, she won't make it." Burt said as his voice grew a little.

"I don't know about you, but I have to just sit here and watch her die. And I don't think you know how hard it is. You may see it happen to others but its not the same." He said and he sighed as Kurt got up. "Dad." Kurt said and he calmed down.

"Sorry. And I hate to ask this if you'd like to keep her on life support or pull the plug soon?" Blaine asked and Kurt didn't like hearing that coming from Blaine. "Sorry, Dr. Rutherford told me to ask."

"I don't know." Burt said. "Maybe." Kurt couldn't believe his dad was about to let her go. They've come so far. "Dad! No! We're not letting her go! She's going to wake up." Kurt said, but Burt sighed. He knew this really hard for Kurt, but it didn't look good. And as they kept her going, she was suffering.

"Kurt." He said, but Kurt had enough. He stormed out into the hallway and Blaine went after him. Probably to talk to him. "Kurt." He said, but Kurt didn't want to hear it.

"No! You don't know. She can't. She's my sister. I've known she since she was eleven." Kurt said. "I can't go through this again! Losing someone." Kurt said as his eyes started to water.

"Kurt, I know..." Blaine tried to say, but Kurt wouldn't let him get a word in. "No! You don't get it! This isn't the first time I had to watch one of my family die like this. When I was thirteen my mom died. She was dianoised with Lung cancer when I was seven." Kurt told him. "She fought for months. She decided to take the chance of the surgery, for me and Ally. Even though she wasn't in the family yet." He said and Blaine felt even worse for him. Having to go through that.

"She came out of the surgery fine. But then we left the room and she had a stroke. And she... died." Kurt said and then tears fell from his eyes. "I can't watch her die. I can't let her die. It's... it just can;t. She can't. I can't." Kurt said and then Blaine took him by the hand.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I wish this didn't happen. Cancer... it sucks." Blaine said. "I know."

"How, this never happened to you, let alone a second time. And on top of this, your father isn't dianoised with Prostate cancer." He said. "No, but I've lost my brother. Mike. When I was twelve. My younger one. I have an older one too." Blaine said. "Anyway, Mike had a tumor. Like Ally's. It was small because he was 10 at the time. Surgery was scheduled next day, but that night the rest of went home and we got the call in the middle of the night that his lungs calapsed and he was gone." Blaine said and Kurt swore his heart stopped for a second.

"I- I'm sorry." Kurt managed to say. Blaine did go through something similar. "Anyway, after that, I knew I wanted to be a doctor. A great one. So I could save people that get tumors and all these illnesses that kill you inside. That's why I promised to save her. That's why I promised you, because she reminded me of him." Blaine explained and put his hand on Kurt's cheek. "I'm sorry... that I didn't do my best." Blaine said and his voice started to break. "It tore my family apart. My brother Cooper, he got over it in a few months supposingly, but I knew it still hurt him. My mom and dad, I won't even get into. And I was so young. I didn't understand." Then Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes for a moment and was lost.

Then Kurt and Blaine's lips met. As Blaine leaned in, he didn't know what was happening, but when he did, Kurt was surprised. It lasted not long, a few seconds and he was shocked. When they released, Kurt didn't know what to say and then a doctor came out to them. "Dr. Anderson, it's Ally Hummel. She's awake." He said and then Kurt rushed back into the room as he left Blaine there. Without an answer to what he thought of that. And of him.

**I know about 2000 words! And OMG! Cliffhanger!**

**I know I made it seem like it was the end, but it wasn't. Never planned to kill her.**

**And KLAINE KISSED! And that's when Ally wakes up, I know it's like clockwork!**

**Tell me what you think! I hope you liked it! About 4 chapters left in the story!**

**Let me know what you thought and what you think will happen next? Whats next for Kurt and Blaine? What's going to happen with Ally? Will she have her memory? Will Kurt tell her about Blaine?**

**Please Review!**


	11. Recovery (Conclusion)

Kurt ran back into Ally's hospital room and saw her. She was awake and he walked quickly to her side. "Oh my god." He said. He was so happy to see her alive. "Okay, can you tell us your name, sweetie." Blaine asked her as soon as he walked in. Kurt frowned, because he just realized what he did; he ran off after Blaine kissed him. He probably thinks Kurt didn't like it or something.

But right now he had his sister to think about. Did she have her memory? "My name is Alison Hummel. I'm from Lima, Ohio and I'm a high school senior." Ally said and Kurt smiled as hugged her, "Oh my god! I'm so happy you're okay." He said and Ally smiled.

"Kurt." Ally said and Kurt nodded. "Thank god you remember me." Kurt said and Ally nodded. "Did you get it out?" Ally asked Blaine, who was smiling brightly at her. "The whole damn thing. It's gone." Blaine told her and she smiled. "Oh my god! I don't have a tumor." Ally said.

Then Burt walked in, and he smiled at the sight of his daughter. Awake. Alive. "Hey sweetie." Burt said and walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "Dad. Kurt." Ally said and they all were smiling. "Did you get the tumor out?" Ally asked and then Kurt frowned. She just asked that a minute ago.

"Yeah. The whole thing." Blaine said and Ally smiled again, it was like Blaine didn't tell her at all. Like she _didn't remember._"I'm alive and I don't have a tumor. And omg, I remember you guys." Ally said and Burt was happy. Kurt was still happy she was alive. But wondered why she asked the question again.

"Ally, you asked him about the tumor already. Don't you remember?" Kurt said and Burt gave him a look. Now he was worried. "I did?" Ally asked and Kurt nodded. "It's okay." Kurt said and then Ally frowned again.

"Did you get the tumor out?" Ally asked and then Kurt looked at his father, who understood what Kurt was talking about. She forgot for the 2nd time. "It's all gone." Blaine repeated and Ally was happy again, it was like she couldn't remember something for a minute.

"Where's Finn and Sam?" Ally asked. "They are getting some food to eat I think." Kurt told her and she smiled. "I'm so happy. I- I don't have a tumor. I remember you, dad, Sam, and Finn." Ally said.

"Blaine, can I talk to you and dad outside for a minute?" Kurt asked and Ally frowned. "What's going on?" Ally asked. "You got the whole tumor right?" Ally asked and Kurt frowned again.

"No. I got the whole thing. I think they just want ask me about it." Blaine said and Ally smiled and nodded. "Good. It's gone." Ally said and Burt, Kurt, and Blaine left the room. "What the hell is wrong with my daughter?" Burt asked.

"Don't worry, this is to be expected." Blaine said as calmly as he could, but Burt couldn't be. Not with this. "Expected. She can't remember something that you've told her, 3, 4, 5 times. Not for a minute and you think thats normal?" Burt exclaimed and Kurt jumped in.

"Dad calm down." Kurt said.

"Kurt, you wouldn' be saying that if she wasn't remembering you. She can barley remember anything. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Burt yelled at Blaine and Kurt sighed. "Dad, she just came out of a major brain surgery as well as a coma. She just needs time. Her memory will come back." Kurt said and his father took a breath.

"Fine. I'm sorry..." Burt tried to say, but Blaine stopped him. "I understand. I mean she's your daughter. But I have to say, you are very lucky. I mean, your daughter, your sister is alive. The tumor is gone." Blaine said and Burt smiled. Kurt did too, but then remembered what happened to Blaine's family.

What he, his brother and his entire family must have had to gone through when they lost his younger brother. It must have been hard to go through that. Kurt was lucky that his sister was okay. Even with the memory problem, it was good that she was alive. The tumor was gone.

"I'm going to tell Finn and Sam about her being awake. Kurt, stay here." Burt said and left to go find the other boys. "Blaine." Kurt said, but Blaine shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line doing what I did." Blaine said as Kurt looked around and saw nobody as Blaine continued, he stopped him, by planting a kiss on his cheeks. Blaine was caught off guard, but it was a surprise, he was willing to be open to.

"So... I take it you like me?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What gave it away?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Okay, but not here. I'll get fired, especially since your my patient." Blaine said and Kurt arched an eyebrow. "First off, I'm not your patient, my sister is. And second, I'm 19, soon to be twenty. I'm not a minor." Kurt said and Blaine smiled. "Oh. You look like a baby!" He exclaimed and it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Shut up!" Kurt said and they kissed again.

"I'm going to check on my sister." Kurt asked, after the kiss was over. "I have another patient." Blaine said, awkwardly. Blaine and Kurt seperated, but he was smiling as he went back into the other room.

* * *

When Kurt went into the room, Ally was sleeping, so he decided to do something to help her memory. He put up stick notes all around her room. He saw it on one of his favorite shows, so he knew what to do.

By the time she woke up, Kurt was still putting a few more up. "Kurt." She said as she woke up and then she saw one of the notes in front of her that read, _'He got the tumor out'_. Her eyes widened with excitement when she read it.

"They got the tumor out! Kurt, why didn't you say anything?" Ally said and then gave her a look and pointed to a card that was next to him. It read, '_Your memory... not so great_' "Oh. Okay. I guess these could help. I'm the real life Izzie." Ally said and Kurt nodded.

"Hopefully these will help. Maybe get your brain working again." Kurt said and Ally nodded. "I have something to tell you and I want to be able to tell you without you forgetting a minute later." Kurt said.

"Write it down on a card after you tell me." Ally suggested, but Kurt didn't think that was a really good idea. "I can't. I mean people come in here. Our dad, Sam, & Finn. Other doctors." Kurt said and Ally nodded. "Just tell me. I'm technically Cancer free, I'm in the mood for some news or whatever." Ally said and Kurt nodded. He was dying to tell her anyway.

"Okay. Before you woke up. Blaine kissed me." Kurt said and her eyes widened. "Seriously. Then what did you do? How did you respond?" Ally asked, very interested. "I kissed him back, like an hour ago. Once dad was done yelling at him about your memory, thinking he did something." Kurt explained and Ally sighed. She was giving him a look. "What?" Kurt asked.

"You wait until I'm in a coma and having memory issues for you both to kiss?" Ally questioned and Kurt laughed. "It wasn't like this was scripted or anything. But you're right. It does sound like one of those soap opera plots." Kurt added and she nodded.

"So are you two a thing now?" She asked and Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. But he was happy when I reminded him I'm not his patient and told him I'm not a minor." Kurt said and she smiled. "It was about time. He was always checking you out." Ally said and Kurt gave her a confused look. "How do you know?" He asked. "Trust me. We girls know. Especially when you have a brain tumor and you are with that same doctor quite often." Ally added.

"Did you forget yet?" Kurt asked and she shook her head. "And I'm hoping I don't, but it's not like I'll remember for than 5 minutes." Ally said and Kurt got up. "I'm just going to get some food. Want any?" Kurt said and Ally nodded. "Something that makes you fat, because I feel like I haven't eaten in a month." Ally said and Kurt nodded.

* * *

Kurt came back a little later. Along with Sam. They brought her some desserts, but again forgot that she asked for something fat. It was like that Grey's Anatomy episode. Kurt felt like he was supposed to find Alex or find out that John Doe was actually George.

Kurt was getting really worried that it was going be a while before her memory started to actually come back. And she could remember things better. Then while the others were gone, Blaine went in to check on her.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Blaine asked her. He saw her on her phone. "My friend back home wants to know how I'm doing." Ally told him and he nodded. "I see Kurt's trying to help with your memory." Blaine said and Ally nodded. "Yeah. I hope its working. I feel like frigging Izzie Stevens in the season 5 finale." Ally said and Blaine laughed. He was familar with the show, so he understood what she was talking about. It was probably worse to know what it actually was like.

"So what are you doing?" Ally asked as he walked towards her. "I just need to do a quick examination. To see how you are doing." Blaine said and she nodded. He check her pulse first. "Nice pulse." And then he checked her eyes. "So I heard you planted one on my brother and he did the same to you." Ally said and Blaine smiled. "He imagine he told you." Blaine said and Ally nodded.

"Okay, open nice and big for me." Blaine instructed and Ally complied. "Good. You seem to be looking much better." Blaine said. "And I guess you've seen that move coming. The kiss." Blaine said. "It was obvious." Ally added and Blaine laughed. "And only one little scar. Didn't have to shave much of your hair. Only a spot. Should grow back in a few weeks." He said and Ally smiled. "Good." She said and then something accured to Blaine.

"Did he write that on a card for you? Our kiss. What if someone read that? Which one is it?" Blaine asked. "He didn't. He told me a few hours ago. He didn't want to write it down because he thought people would see it." Ally said and Blaine's eyes widened.

"And you remembered it?" He asked and then Ally realized what he meant. "Yes. Oh my god!" Ally said. She was starting to remember better. Her memory was getting better. "I'm going to find your brother." He said and left the room to go find Kurt.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kurt rushed back into Ally's room and found her smiling. "You remembered?" He asked and Ally nodded. "The whole conversation." Ally told him and she hugged him.

"God I love you. You're remembering and breathing and everything." Kurt exclaimed. "I know. And I didn't start coding like in the episode!" Ally joked and Kurt smiled. "I think you're recovering already." Kurt added.

"Good. Where's Sam. I feel like I haven't seen him like all day." Ally said and then Sam and Burt walked into the room. "Your doctor said you have your memory back!" Sam said and hugged his girlfriend. "Yes." Ally said and then kissed Sam. "I love you. I'm so glad Kurt got you to be less stubborn." Sam said and she rolled her eyes.

"It's great to see you like this again, kiddo." Burt said. "Thanks dad." Ally said and hugged her dad. "Where's Finn?" Ally asked and Burt thought for a moment. "Probably telling Rachel the good news. I told him before I got here." Burt said and Ally nodded. "Are they dating again?" Ally asked.

"You realize it was only a matter of time right?" Kurt joked and they all laughed. They were all just happy that she was alive. She was happy. Breathing. And Cancer free. Ally's tumor was gone and now she just had a little recovery to do before she could leave the hospital and return to her life that she's been missing.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Ally is all better, basically! NO MORE CANCER! :)**

**Only a little recovery and she should be able to go back home for the rest of the year, maybe even be able to go to Nationals. **

**What do you think? Will she be able to go home in time for the competition? She is really done with all the doctors? Is Kurt going to start dating Blaine now? What's going to happen with Burt?**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait after that! I forgotten about a lot of my stories and I wanted to update the ones I didn't update in like forever! Anyway, finally got this chapter done! :)**

**Only a few more left for this story! And someone might have given me an idea for another story like this or something like that. **_**Maybe?**_** ;)**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think might happen soon! I'll try to get to this story as soon as I can! Let me know what you think!**

**Please Review!**


	12. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
